Trapped
by XdearestX
Summary: The G-boys and Relena are trapped on a island; enemies closing in on them, will they survive with their sanity intact?


Duo grumbled as he got up from his comfy, inflatable bed. He, Relena, and the other gundam pilots were trapped on a deserted island. Their plane had crashed; and Trowa suspected it was not an accident. That someone had tinkered with the engine. Fortunately, everyone was safe. The bad news was the gundams were on a base on another island, the one they were going to. Duo got out the wreck and looked straight at the sun, of course was momentary blinded. He went to wake up the others.  
  
"Good God!"  
  
Trowa and Quatre were making breakfast, while Wufei was out scouting the area when the braided boy came with his 'mission'.  
  
"Good Morning Duo!" Quatre greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Mornin'… Hey! Aren't you guys supposed to be asleep so I can wake you up?"  
  
"No Duo," it was Trowa who replied. "Only in your dreams."  
  
"Damn. Say where's the perfect soldier? And lil' miss peacecraft?"  
  
"Heero is still sleeping. And Relena is? Um, I'm afraid I don't know," he turned to the blonde. "Quatre?"  
  
He caught on. "Oh yes, I believe Miss Relena is…is….well she is….I'm pretty sure she's still sleeping. Why don't you go check?"  
  
Duo sighed and sulked off in the direction of Heero's room. When he got to the door, he noticed it was closed. Deciding it was not a good a idea to enter without knocking, he did the exact thing. The room was dark, with no windows; Duo could barely make out a figure lying on the floor.  
  
"Hee-chan?" he called out.  
  
A moan was the reply.  
  
"God, Duo. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Heero sat up, stretched and yawned at the same time.  
  
Duo grinned. "Why yes, mommy."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ok, mommy."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what mommy?"  
  
"I'm going to shoot you if you…"  
  
"If I what? Call you mommy, mommy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok….mommy."  
  
"Duo," his voice was threatening low.  
  
The braided boy laughed. "God Heero. You can't take a joke."  
  
"Omae o korsu"  
  
Duo laughed once again, knowing that Heero's gun was the one of the only victims of the crash.  
  
"You don't have your gun, so how are you going to shoot me?"  
  
"Simple, I keep extras." Those words silenced Duo effortlessly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena walked into the room where the others were. By now Wufei had come back…empty handed. Quatre and Trowa greeted her.  
  
She was wearing a light blue tank top with a pair of dark blue caprice.  
  
"Good Morning!"  
  
Just then there was a loud crash followed by gunshots and shouts of "Damnit!" The three gundam pilots sighed while Relena stayed awed the by sounds.  
  
"What did Maxwell do this time?" Wufei shook his head.  
  
Duo ran into the kitchen, giggling, holding a black handgun. Heero ran in after him wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, holding what appeared to be the remains of his faithful handgun that had gone on to much better place.  
  
"Duo put it down. Its my LAST friggin extra!" the perfect soldier growled.  
  
"You have extras?" Relena and Quatre shouted in unison.  
  
Heero glared at them, and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Duo you baka I'm warning you."  
  
"Oh what you gonna do? Shoot me with your broken, cant-be-fixed gun? Oh. I'm SSOO scared," Duo said in mock fear.  
  
"That's it." Heero charged at the braided boy causing him to fall onto the ground on his stomach. Duo slid the gun underneath his stomach. HE screamed as something heavy landed on him…… Heero was sitting on him Indian style, arms crossed, head held majestically up.  
  
"Ow! You're crushing my spine!!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?" Relena couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm sitting on Duo 'till he gives me back my gun or I take it from him."  
  
Duo tired a different angle. It was very very uncomfortable have a gun underneath his stomach and a perfect soldier on his back sitting on him as if he were a pillow. "You know Heero from your looks I assumed you were light! But man was I wrong!! You weigh a lot! When I say a lot I mean A LOT!!"  
  
"Duo, if you're trying to make me concerned about my weight your wasting your time. Its not gonna work."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Oh and by the way, the reason I weigh so much is because of this," he indicated to his hard muscular body. "Muscle weighs more than fat."  
  
"Goddamn!"  
  
Trowa slapped his forehead. This was gonna be a long day. "Duo give him back his gun, before he gets us all killed."  
  
"But. But…but! That's not cool! I can't he's on top of me!!!" he screeched. "Ow. Pain." Heero had made himself comfortable for the fifth time.  
  
"Duo, ahem. You wouldn't be in this interesting situation if you hadn't stole Heero's gun," Quatre explained.  
  
With effort, a lot of effort, Duo managed to get the cursed gun from underneath him, but he kinda screwed up and it flew under what he figured used to be the Pilots cockpit. He shot "Chief Heero" a desperate look with no avail.  
  
"You don't expect me to….????" When Heero nodded, the braided boy began to cry.  
  
"I don't trust you," came the reply. "Who knows what you'll do."  
  
"I do. I'm heading straight to the nearest chiropractor, then I'll go to a spa, then get a good massage for my poor back," he grumbled.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, him + Heero (AN: not THAT way! Weirdos) made it to the 'cockpit'. It was actually three hours, and Duo hated every second, ok somehow he kinda liked the fact that Heero was on top of him.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST Heero!!! GET OFF ALREADY!!!!!!!! I AM DIEING HERE! AND I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING HOLY THAT IF YOU GET OFF of me I'll get your gun no questions asked.!! Ok?"  
  
The Prussian blue eyed boy was thoughtful. "Hmm. I don't know baka. How about No."  
  
There was a large explosion from outside, and the familiar voice of Dr. J filled the air. In a spilt second, Heero was on his feet, gun in hand (yes that one!). He ran outside and saw a laptop attached to a parachute, it beeped helplessly.  
  
"Beep. Beep." After ten minutes of figuring out how to make the stupid thing work, the perfect soldier finally lost his cool.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!! YOU PIECE OF CRAP!! WORK DAMNIT WORK DAMNIT!!!!!!!! GGGRRRRR!!!!!" he tried a different approach: his infamous death glare.  
  
Nothing except "Beep"  
  
Glare.  
  
"Beep."  
  
Death glare  
  
"Beep"  
  
This went on for twenty minutes, while the others foraged for weapons. Relena watched Heero in amusement, and loomed over him.  
  
"Heero," she began sweetly. "Why don't you just press the button that says 'Heero you moron press'?"  
  
The boy was shocked. "What?!" he struggled to keep his composure. How could she notice that and he didn't?  
  
"What button?" he asked in his usual tone.  
  
"Right there," she pointed at the big red button on the top of the screen that clearly read, 'Heero you moron press'.  
  
"Oh, I knew that."  
  
Relena laughed and pressed it. An image of Dr. J appeared on the screen.  
  
"Heero, how long did it take you to find the button?? An hour or so? I swear you expect things to be far more difficult than they really are. Ha ha. You know for the perfect soldier you are such a baka…" Heero's eye began to twitch.  
  
"… Anyways, your mission is to retrieve the gundams and blow up enemy bases. A very simple mission compared to the others you've had. But, I must warn you if your plane gets shot down you'll have a hard time finding the base, you know that right? I'm guessing you're stuck on a deserted island with no supplies, and no idea where you are. That's why you're reviewing the mission right now. Ha ha, I know you way too well. "  
  
"Stupid, Dr. J…." Heero grumbled.  
  
"Haha, I can see your face now. Oh well. If you must know you've only got a couple days before they find you. If you need any assistance contact me and I'll arrange for a plan to get you. Good bye, good luck with the mission." With that said the image faded.  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think so far? Chapter 2 up soon. Lates ~ Mi Chelle 


End file.
